Sleeping With A Friend
by scatterthestars
Summary: With a slip of the tongue, Blaine tells the world he's a virgin. Luckily, with his best friend, Kurt, by his side, he deals with the after effects. But when it becomes too much, he goes away with Kurt. And it's on the beaches of Seychelles, and the plains of South Africa that a friendship becomes more.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be starting another fic, but I couldn't stay away from this one. It caught my attention and wouldn't let up. So, I wrote it.**

**This is a fill for GKM prompt:**_In an interview, famous!Blaine (aged at least 19, no older than 25? Idk) is asked how old he was when he lost his virginity. He shyly admits that he is still a virgin._

_Afterwards he starts getting plenty of offers, some of them creepy, and also negative comments from some haters/maybe other actors?_

_He and Kurt have always been just friends, but when he tells Kurt that wants to 'get it over with' but that he's afraid of regretting sex that doesn't mean anything, Kurt offers to help him out. After all, they're best friends, and they love each other, so it's bound to mean something._

_The one-time virginity loss sex eventually develops into more frequent sex and an eventual relationship when the boys admit what they've both been feeling for years._

**I changed things around, but it will follow the prompt pretty close.**

**Title comes from the Neon Trees' song of the same name.**

* * *

It's all anyone can talk about. One would think there were matters of greater importance to discuss other than the fact that he is a virgin. On every major entertainment news show, people keep talking about how he revealed his big secret.

A loud, audible groan passes Blaine's lips as he hides under his blankets in his hotel room. He wishes he could go back to two days ago before he said what he said. Just remembering the moment he let slip he's never had sex has an onslaught of embarrassment hit him.

After being in the business for twelve years, Blaine would have thought to keep his mouth shut on something like his sex life. But no. He had to go and admit with his big mouth that he's never had a lover.

"I'm such an idiot," Blaine groans to himself.

He's going to burrow under the piles of pillows on the bed and hideaway for the next five years. At least under the pillows there is no way for people to constantly throw in his face what he said. Under the pillows, he's safe from people's unneeded opinions.

At the sound of the bedroom door closing, Blaine burrows even further under the pillows and blankets. There's no one he cares to see. Nothing he can say to make any of this better. His assistant knows he wants to be alone. Alone where he can't open his big mouth and say something to embarrass himself.

A few seconds later, Blaine feels the bed dip; feels as someone crawls over and perfectly curls themselves into his side. He knows who it is without having to look. Knows there is only one person who his assistant would let in. It's the one person he makes the exception for. The one person he wants here even though he thought he wanted to be alone.

"Wake up you lazy bag of bones."

Blaine chuckles at Kurt's words. It's the first time he's laughed since he said what he said. Just knowing Kurt is here makes it a bit better.

"Blaine?" Blaine smiles when Kurt manages to worm his way under the pillow which his head is. "Hi." Kurt smiles as he leans in close and nudges his nose against Blaine's.

"Hi," Blaine mumbles.

"Can I talk about it?"

Blaine nods his head.

"What were you thinking, you big idiot?" It's said in a teasing tone.

"I wasn't thinking. That's the problem. Have you seen the interview?"

"Yeah." The word is filled with sympathy as Kurt pushes back the hair on Blaine's forehead.

"So, you can understand why I said what I said."

"I can understand," Kurt says. "I mean, anytime anybody asks me about my sex life I blurt out the answer."

"Don't be mean." Blaine grins as he playfully shoves Kurt.

Kurt laughs. But the laughter does on his lips a few seconds later; seriousness is replaced in his voice when he talks. "How long have you been hiding under your pillows?"

"Two days," Blaine guilty answers.

"I think that's long enough to mope in your embarrassment. It's time for you to get up and do something."

Blaine smiles when Kurt grabs his hand after sitting up and tugs.

"Come on. Up," Kurt playfully says as he pulls Blaine's arm.

"I'm not a dog," Blaine laughs. "I don't follow on command."

"No, you're not a dog. You're a person. A person who needs to get their self-loathing ass out of bed and show the world you're not ashamed of what you said."

Blaine stops resisting and lets Kurt pull him up. On his knees facing Kurt, he wraps his arms around him and brings him in for a loving embrace. "What would I do without you?" It's mumbled into the curve of Kurt's neck where Blaine buried his face.

"Probably have a two-faced best friend," Kurt jokes. "But in all seriousness, Blaine, you're my best friend. I just want you to be happy. I don't want to see you down because of this."

"I know." Blaine pulls back and stares into Kurt's eyes. Into his ever changing eyes. Blaine swears one day they are blue, and the next they can be green. It's fun to see what color they'll be from one day to the next. They're like Kurt's own mood ring. "I love you, Kurt."

"I know." Kurt gently cups Blaine's face. Blaine turns into the warm touch. "I love you, too."

Hearing those words aren't supposed to hurt. But for Blaine, they do. They hurt because he knows Kurt only means it in a friendly way. Although he desperately wishes Kurt meant those words in a different way, he accepts that Kurt doesn't feel that way for him. Just because he's Blaine Anderson and been in love with his best friend since he was sixteen doesn't mean his life is like those movies he makes. This isn't the movie where he tells his best friend how he feels and his friend reveals he's felt the same all along. He knows Kurt.

Sat back on the bed, Blaine watches as Kurt crawls off.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Blaine holds the pillow to his body as he watches Kurt pick through his tray of food he didn't touch from this morning. "You're missing your graduation ceremony."

"Meh." Kurt shrugs his shoulders. "It's just a bunch of boring speeches and walking across a stage. Besides," Kurt bites into a strawberry, "my best friend is more important."

"Your best friend who made a huge fool of himself." Blaine groans as he falls back on the bed and covers his head with the pillow again.

"Hey. Come on." Blaine feels as Kurt tugs at the pillow to try and take it away. "We made progress. Don't go hiding, again."

"Okay." The pillow is taken away and thrown across the room. "You say I need to go out. What do you feel like doing?"

"You remember that great Chinese restaurant we found last time we were here together?" Blaine nods his head. "Let's go. I'm hungry, and you look like you haven't eaten in days."

"You know," Blaine says as he stands up off the bed. "You didn't have to miss your graduation for me."

"I know." Kurt drapes his arms over Blaine's shoulders. "But I wanted to be here with you. Not with those people I don't care about."

"But you don't graduate from college every day. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Kurt assures him. "I'm not mad about that. I will be mad, though, if you don't get cleaned up soon. Go. I'm hungry, and you're moving slow."

Blaine laughs when Kurt pushes him towards the bathroom. Playfully smacking his ass.

An hour later finds Blaine freshly showered as he sits across from Kurt. The restaurant is mostly empty. There's only six other patrons. Here, Blaine knows he doesn't have to worry about being recognized. There's no need for hats and sunglasses to disguise himself. He can sit back and enjoy a nice meal with Kurt.

Blaine nods his head in thanks as their waitress sets down their plates of food.

"How long do you plan to hide in that room under pillows?" Kurt pulls apart his wood chopsticks and starts to toss his noodle dish.

"Forever." Blaine reaches over and takes the green beans he knows Kurt doesn't like.

"You can't hide forever." Kurt grabs some noodles with his chopsticks and places them on Blaine's plate. "It was a stupid slip of the tongue. People will forget and move on to the next scandalous thing. It's Hollywood, after all."

"Yeah," Blaine sighs. "You're right." It's true. His big story will be old news soon enough. "But for the next month, you know it'll be a big story. I still have to promote this movie. And you know every journalist will ask about it. I already deal with same ten questions a hundred times a day. Now this gets thrown into the mix. I'm doomed."

"Cancel the rest of your press tour," Kurt suggests as he chews on his food.

"It's not that easy." Blaine dips one of his pot stickers in the small bowl of sauce.

"You've done it before."

"I know. But...I only have a week left." As he eats, an idea strikes Blaine. "Hey, you know what would make it bearable?"

"What?" Kurt asks as he grabs a spring roll.

"Come with me. Come with me to these interviews. I'll greatly appreciate it."

"Blaine," Kurt sighs. "You know I hate these things."

"I do. But do this for me. I'm begging." Blaine does his best puppy dog eyes he knows Kurt can't refuse.

"I hate when you use that look on me," Kurt grouches.

"You'll do it?" Blaine excitedly exclaims.

"Yes. But you will owe me big time," Kurt replies.

"I know. I'll pay you back." Blaine grins. Elated. That's all he feels. Kurt will be there for him. Having Kurt with him will make this next week so much easier to get through.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoy it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine wants to rip his hair out. He wants to yell, and scream at the top of his lungs to stop asking about it. That it's none of their business what goes on his personal life. But he can't. He won't. So, instead he goes on smiling and politely declining to answer the question. Just like he's told to do; is taught.

The constant frustration he's feeling when doing interviews is only taken away when he leaves an interview and finds Kurt waiting for him. That's what is currently getting him through this interview. Knowing Kurt is waiting for him backstage calms Blaine. Makes him breathe easier.

"So, Blaine," Stephen says. "You reveled something about yourself very recently."

There's a few whoops and hollers that come from the audience. It only manages to irritate Blaine.

"Yes, I did." Blaine nods his head and forces the smile to stay on his face. Remembers to act like it's all a joke and he's laughing at the whole thing. Acts like he's comfortable, and okay. Although, he's far from both.

"I was shocked, to say the least." Stephen holds a hand to his chest and puts on a shocked look as he laughs. "I mean, it's not something I thought to associate with you."

"Okay." Blaine nods his head.

"I mean, you a Buckeyes fan! Man, that...that is a shock."

Blaine loves Stephen in this moment. Loves him for not going there. For being the sensible and decent person. Unlike all the other people he's talked to this past week.

Blaine lets out a deep, relieved laugh. "I am," he admits as he nods his head. "I come from Ohio. So it's in my blood. Sorry."

"I...I don't know if we can still be friends," Stephen says, acting like he's offended and upset.

"I hope we can be," Blaine says.

"Maybe," Stephen jokes.

"Okay."

"With that jokingly aside, I'm glad you came on the show today. I love having you."

"I love being here," Blaine replies.

Stephen looks into the camera. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you, but Blaine's new movie is out. Go see it. It's great."

When the director calls a commercial break, Blaine stands up from the chair and removes his mic clipped to the lapel of his jacket. "Hey," he says as he shakes Stephen's hand. "Thanks. Thanks for not talking about it."

"No problem," Stephen responds with a kind smile. "I'm pretty sure you're sick of talking about it, anyways."

Blaine lets out a small chuckle. "I am." He minutely nods his head. "It was great seeing you."

After Stephen tells him bye, Blaine walks off the stage and to where Kurt waits for him in the green room. He ignores the people that follow behind him; his assistant and manager, and someone else he can't remember. He turns to him when he stops in front of the door of the room. "Give me a few minutes alone."

He sees them back off. Take a few steps away from him.

Opening the door and stepping in to the room, Blaine smiles at the sight of Kurt asleep on the couch. The book he was reading open on the floor where he dropped it. Quietly walking up to him, Blaine kneels down. Kurt looks stunning as he sleeps. Pink lips slightly parted as he breathes. Lips so alluring and tempting for Blaine. He would give anything to be able to kiss him awake. To press his mouth softly to Kurt's until he awoke and responded back. Blaine hates that he can't. But he accepts it. Kurt's his best friend in the entire world, and he wouldn't do anything to risk losing that friendship. Not even over a kiss. "Kurt," he says instead as he strokes a thumb over Kurt's cheekbone.

"Mmm," Kurt faintly replies.

Blaine leans up and whispers into Kurt's ear, "Kurt, wake up." He pulls back just in time to see Kurt's eyes start to flutter open. The magnificent blue of his eyes of today greeting Blaine.

"Finished?" Kurt sleepily asks.

"Yeah," Blaine responds. "I'm finished."

"How was it?" Kurt fully opens his eyes and yawns.

"It was great. He was nice enough to not ask about it."

Blaine turns into Kurt's touch when he reaches out and cups his face. Thumb stroking over his cheek just like he was doing mere moments before. "That's good," Kurt says. "That's nice of him."

"And I'm taking it you fell asleep reading?" Blaine chuckles as he picks up Kurt's book off the floor.

Kurt nods his head.

"This any good?" Blaine flips through the pages of the book.

"Really good," Kurt says. "Dark and mysterious."

"So, did the husband do it?" Blaine asks after reading the summary of the book on the back.

"I'm not telling. Read it for yourself and find out."

"You know I can just Google the end and find out." Blaine pulls out his phone and brings up Google. Before he can even type the first word of the book, he finds his phone snatched out of his hands.

"Blaine Anderson, you better not," Kurt sternly tells him, but a hint of a laughter to his eyes. Corner of his mouth curling up in a smile. "Here, I'll give it to you. I already read it before."

"Thanks." Blaine holds the book.

"If I find out you Googled the end, I will hurt you," Kurt warns, but with amusement to his voice.

"I won't. Promise," Blaine says. "Now, how about we get out of here. What do you say?"

"I enthusiastically say yes. Where do you want to go?"

"You hungry?"

"Starved."

Blaine stands up and holds out his hand for Kurt. "Let's go eat," he says as Kurt slips his hand in his. He helps him up, laughing when Kurt presses close to him and rests his head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around Kurt's back. For as long as they've known each other, and that's verging on almost fifteen years, they've always had a very close relationship. The kind of relationship where they are always touching and holding each other; acting more like a couple than the friends they are. Which is the main reason people always believe them to be together when they first meet them, and hang out with them. But that's just how they are. They are so comfortable with each other, and being in the other's space, that it's second nature to just hold the other person close. "Still tired?" Blaine asks after Kurt yawns.

"Mmhmm." Kurt nods his head. "My sleep schedule is screwed up because of this week."

Blaine turns his head and kisses Kurt's temple; the smell of peaches assaulting his senses. The smell he always associates with Kurt. "I still plan to make it up to you."

"You better. I hated doing this," Kurt grouchily replies. "I want something good, too. Like a lifetime supply of cheesecake."

"You and cheesecake," Blaine laughs. "You really love that stuff."

"It's creamy and delicious. What's not to love?" Kurt rhetorically ask.

Blaine looks at Kurt when he lifts his head. "I don't know about a lifetime of cheesecake. But, I can buy you a slice for dessert today. How about that?"

Kurt drops his forehead to Blaine's and grins. "You got yourself a deal, Blaine Anderson."

"Then I guess I should follow through. Let's get out of here."

"Hey, Blaine," his assistant, Pam, says as she opens the door. She doesn't do anything at the sight of Blaine and Kurt so close. She's actually used to it by now. "Are you ready? We should go."

"Yeah. But, I'm taking Kurt out to eat," he tells her.

Kurt wraps his arms tightly around Blaine and grins at Pam. "Blaine promised me cheesecake," he excitedly announces like a kid getting sweets, which he is.

"That stuff is not good for you, Kurt," Pam says.

"Yes, it is. It makes me happy. Therefore, it's good for me."

Pam chuckles. "Whatever you want to believe. I guess I'll see you back at the hotel."

"Okay." Pam leaves and Blaine looks at Kurt. "How about we leave for real this time?"

"Please. Cause I'm actually really hungry."

A few minutes later finds them driving away from the studio. With Kurt by his side in the back of the car, Blaine breathes a sigh of relief. He's glad this week is over. Excited that he doesn't need to do anymore press for the movie. Now, he can sit back and relax. And not worry about people asking him about his stupid slip of the tongue.

"So," Blaine starts off as he lays his napkin in his lap. They sit in a nice restaurant that they've been to before. Kurt picked it because he loves their cheesecake. "How are you and Ben?"

"Oh," Kurt says, sounding surprised. "I thought I told you."

"Told me what?" Blaine braces himself for news he doesn't want to hear.

"He broke up with me almost two months ago," Kurt says as he grabs his glass of water.

"R-Really?" Blaine tries his best to hide his excitement from his voice. Blaine loves Kurt. Wants to see him happy. But when he sees that happiness be a result of someone else, he gets jealous. He wants to be the reason Kurt is happy. The reason he smiles. Even though he wants that, he gets too scared to admit how he feels. He keeps his feelings close to heart. Afraid of being rejected, and not having Kurt feel the same.

For someone who can easily have whatever he desires, Blaine finds it's not that easy to have Kurt. He's like his version of the Mona Lisa: beautiful to look at, but there will be trouble if he touches.

"I thought you two were doing good?" Blaine says as he tears a piece of bread away from his roll in front of him.

"You and me both," Kurt replies as he looks over the menu.

"Did he say why he broke up with you?"

"Something about me not being fully committed to the relationship. Or some bullshit like that." Kurt sets the menu aside. "I said whatever, and left. He seemed upset that I wasn't more affected by the split."

"Do you miss him?"

"No," Kurt responds without hesitation. Sits back in his chair. "I'm glad he's gone and over with. Now, I can spend all my summer with you."

"Lucky me," Blaine says, pretending to sound annoyed. "Ow!" Blaine rubs the spot on his leg where Kurt just kicked him. "I was playing."

"I know," Kurt says with a grin. "I was playing, too."

"You're a mean best friend," Blaine jokes.

"And yet you still love me." Kurt laughs.

When the waitress comes up to their table, clear shock on her face when she realizes she's waiting on Blaine Anderson, Blaine happily complies by giving her an autograph after she nervously asks for one. After ordering, and sending the waitress off in a daze of joy, Blaine sits back in his chair and looks at Kurt who laughs.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I still can't get over it," Kurt replies. "My best friend a world famous celebrity. You're still that boy that ate crayons because I dared him to when we were eight, to me."

"I still stand by the fact that they didn't taste all that bad," Blaine chuckles.

"I can't see you as anyone else than just Blaine. Normal, kind-hearted, funny Blaine."

"Good," Blaine replies.

"Um...Excuse me?" A nervous voice says after their waitress fills their glasses with wine.

Blaine looks away from Kurt at to the person talking to him. He finds a guy a few years older than him standing close to him smiling like he just found gold. "Yes?" he says.

"I'm Justin. I'm a huge fan."

"Thank you."

"I just wanted to give you this." Justin holds out a small folded piece of paper.

Blaine notices as Kurt sits up, sees the interest in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Justin apologizes when he notices Kurt himself. "Is this your boyfriend?"

Blaine snorts. It's not the first time somebody's made that mistake. He highly doubts it'll be the last.

"No." He shakes his head. "He's my best friend, Kurt."

Justin gets a good look at Kurt. "Oh. I remember you, now," he says when he recognizes him. "I always thought you two were together."

"Everybody always does," Kurt says with a small laugh.

"Well, um," Justin mumbles, obviously uncomfortable, and nervous now. "Consider it." Justin points to the paper. "Bye."

"What's it say?" Kurt asks as he sits back.

Blaine unfolds the piece of paper. After reading what's written down, he turns a shade of red. Covering his face with his hand out of embarrassment, he holds out the paper for Kurt to read. He hears Kurt laugh a few seconds later. He starts to laugh, as well. He might as well laugh. Find this funny. It's not the first time in the past week it's been offered.

"How many is that, now?" Kurt asks as he crumples up the paper in his hand. Blaine sees something flash across Kurt's eyes. Isn't sure what exactly it is. The closest thing he can associate it to is an animal wanting to let others know what is his.

"People actually coming up to me? Twenty-six." Blaine is, actually, surprised that number isn't higher. But, aside from going out to do interviews, he's mainly stayed in his hotel room with Kurt watching movies. So, that would explain that. "I'm afraid to go on any social media site to see what those people are offering."

"Now that you mention it."

"Don't you dare, Kurt!" Blaine warns him when he sees him pull his phone out.

"What? This is for my enjoyment." Kurt wiggles his eyebrows, obviously enjoying this more than he should. "Okay," he says as he scrolls on his screen.

Every few moments, Blaine hears Kurt say something about what he reads. It ranges from "That's a lame offer." to "He's kind of cute. But, no." It seems Kurt always finds a reason to reject the person offering.

"Oh, my god, Blaine!" Kurt quietly exclaims. A look of amusement on his face. "This guy tweeted a picture of his dick to you."

Blaine groans as he slides down some in his chair. Hand covering his face in shame and embarrassment. He wonders how people could be so brave, but so clueless at the same time.

"He's small, though. So, that's a no," Kurt says as he laughs, scrolling again. "Tell me why girls are offering knowing you're gay?" he seriously asks.

"Alright!" Having heard enough, Blaine reaches over and takes Kurt's phone away. Kurt pouts at him. Blaine hates when Kurt's pout. It makes it hard for him to resist kissing those soft, full lips. "Enough with that, for now. Let's just sit back and enjoy each other's company."

"All right," Kurt agrees.

A few moments later the waitress arrives with their food. Blaine politely smiles as she stares at him the whole time.

"You know she's practically ready to jump into your lap," Kurt points out as he cuts a piece of his filet mignon off.

"Uh, unless you forget in the last twenty seconds: I'm gay. I like guys." Blaine chuckles as he cuts into his steak.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten." Blaine notices Kurt says that in a way where he's glad for it. Appreciates the fact that he's gay. "I was simply stating the obvious."

"All right." Blaine takes a drink of his water. He relaxes in his seat, glad to be able to sit back and not worry for the first time in days. "I'm so pleased this week is over," he sighs.

"Me too," Kurt says as he spears an asparagus. "I think I hated it as much as you."

"At least you weren't being constantly asked about your non-existent sex life."

"Yeah. But you weren't bored out of your mind waiting for you to finish," Kurt counter-replies.

"I would have rather been bored than interviewed."

"Well, it's over now. And now we can annoy only each other."

"That sounds great." Blaine lifts his glass of white wine. Kurt doing the same. "To a rough week behind us." Blaine clinks his glass to Kurt's.

"Finally," Kurt sighs before taking a drink of his wine.

By the time they are eating dessert, Blaine enjoying Kurt's clear love for his cheesecake by softly moaning each time he takes a bite, he can already see the crazy group of paparazzi and fans outside the restaurant waiting for him.

"I want to marry this cheesecake," Kurt says as he takes another bite.

"I'll officiate the ceremony for you." Blaine laughs as he takes a bite of his chocolate cake.

"Although, I think it'll be a very short marriage."

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure I would eat it after you were to say you may now kiss the cheesecake," Kurt jokes.

"You're an anomaly, Kurt Hummel," Blaine says in a way he sounds awed by Kurt. Which he is. Kurt is the only person in his life who continues to surprise him. Who continues to keep him on his toes in a good way. "You never cease to surprise me by what you say and do."

"That's why you love me." Kurt smiles as he takes another bite of cheesecake.

"Yes, it is." Blaine wants to say that he is, actually, in love with him. To add that it's more than that why he loves him. Wants to say he loves him because he makes him happier than any person he's met. That he brightens his days merely by being here with him.

"I could eat another slice," Kurt says as he sets his fork down on his empty plate.

"Want a slice to go?" Blaine asks.

Kurt eagerly nods his head. Blaine loses all train of thought, and tries to keep his mouth from dropping open when Kurt swipes his finger through the strawberry topping on his plate and wraps his lips around the tip of his finger. Images of Kurt doing that same thing with his dick makes Blaine bite the inside of his cheek to keep from getting hard. Diverting his eyes, getting their waitresses attention, he focuses on paying the bill.

After paying, and with Kurt in possession of his second cheesecake slice, Blaine is ready to leave. "Ready to go?" he asks as he sets his napkin on the table.

Kurt nods his head.

Hand held out for Kurt, a shiver running through him when Kurt slips his hand in his, Blaine walks to the front. He braces himself for the flurry of fans and paparazzi waiting for him.

As Kurt and him pass the photographers and fans to get to the car waiting for them a few moments later, hastily climbing into the back, Blaine is glad when he shuts the door to the utter chaos outside.

"I need a drink," Kurt groans as he rests his head back on the seat.

"I need a distraction," Blaine says with a hint of aggravation to his voice.

"I have an idea." The look on Kurt's face lets Blaine know this idea could be a fun.

Kurt's idea really isn't all that shocking considering what he wanted.

Blaine finds himself following Kurt to the bar in a crowded bar. A basketball game shows on the many TVs mounted all over the walls. People scream and cheer every time something happens in the game. Blaine watches as a player makes a three on the screen, causing the bar to erupt in loud cheers of excitement.

Kurt, who ignores the game, wraps on the bar with his hands to get the bartender's attention. "Two shots of tequila," he orders after the bartender stands in front of him.

"You know me and tequila don't mix too well," Blaine says, reminding Kurt of the fact.

"It's just one shot," Kurt says. "You won't do anything crazy with one. Drink it. Then we can go."

"I don't know."

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt yells loud enough for Blaine to hear. Blaine knows he can yell his name in here with the current noise of the bar. No one will be able to hear Kurt. "You are twenty-two years old, just finished the hardest press week of your life, and need to relax." Kurt pushes the shot of tequila over to Blaine. "Let loose and have some fun like everyone else your age! Drink the damn shot!"

Figuring it can't hurt to let go for the night, Blaine grabs the glass. After clinking his glass to Kurt's, he easily knocks back the drink. The tequila warm as it goes down his throat, and making him cough. Glass set down on the bar, he grins at Kurt. "Happy?" he sarcastically asks. He squirms away when Kurt attempts to poke him in the stomach.

"Don't be mean, Blaine."

"I could never be mean to my best friend," Blaine says as he wraps an arm around Kurt's waist and pulls him close to his body.

"Oh, yeah? How about the time you poured blue paint all over me?" Kurt brings up.

"Oh, come on!" Blaine retorts with a laugh. "We were twelve. How are you still not over that?"

"Maybe because I was still washing paint off myself for days after you did that," Kurt replies. "I remember my dad just huffing and shaking his head when he saw me walk up to the house."

"Did you tell him what happened?"

"I just said it was accident."

"I always wondered why he never got angry at me for that." Blaine chuckles, but not that surprised. Kurt is one of only maybe a handful of people he knows who can keep a secret of his. "Thanks," he murmurs as he kisses Kurt's forehead.

"You're welcome. Ready to go?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah." Blaine nods his head. He sees Kurt throw a twenty on the bar top.

On his bed several hours later, sitting up against the headboard, cold bottles of Dos Equis in their hands, cheesecake long ago eaten, Blaine rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he watches Kurt go through a comment section on an article about him. For the past two hours, they've been drinking and reading comments of people's opinions about him being a virgin, and people offering to help him out. Blaine knows he's just buzzed enough to not care and sit there and listen as Kurt reads.

"MrsAnderson98 says," Kurt reads out loud. "_'Don't worry, Blaine, about what others are saying. I believe you're waiting for that one right person. I understand that. I was the same. It made the wait worth it. I hope you find him soon.'_"

Blaine is surprised by how right she was. He is waiting for the right person. Truthfully, at one point, he thought that person would be Kurt. Someone he loves and trusts. But now, he's waiting to meet someone else he could deeply care for as he does Kurt. Someone he wants to give a part of himself to.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt shuts the laptop, placing it on the nightstand.

"Sure," Blaine says as he finishes his beer.

Kurt turns his body to face him; legs are crossed. "Why haven't you?"

Blaine releases a soft sigh. He kind of expected Kurt to eventually ask him that. And he doesn't mind telling him. "Because...I want it to mean something. I want it to be with someone I love. Not with some person I barely know. I don't want to regret my first time."

"Huh. I get that," Kurt says. "I wish I'd done the same."

"I thought you said your first time was great?" Blaine confusedly says.

"I lied," Kurt admits with a solemn voice and a shrug of his shoulders. "It was completely terrible."

"Well, I guess you learn from your mistakes."

"Yeah. I learned to never sleep with him again."

Blaine laughs along with Kurt, enjoying the sound of Kurt's laugh, that soft, melodic sound that reaches his ears. "Hey," he says as he reaches out and takes Kurt's hand. The atmosphere changes from funny and light to serious in a matter of seconds. Laughter quickly fades as they stare into each other's eyes. "Thanks for being with me this week. It meant a lot."

Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt's shoulder when he crawls over and presses close to his side. "Anything for my best friend," Kurt softly sighs as he rests his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Anything anything?" Blaine seriously says.

"Yes." Kurt tips his head back to stare up at Blaine. Blaine sees as a lazy smile spreads across Kurt's face; notices his eyes shining bright. "I love you, and would do anything for you."

"I love you, too. Now, how about we get some sleep."

"That sounds perfect," Kurt says around a yawn as he sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed. "I'm gonna go crash in my room. Night, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine says.

As he lies in bed after Kurt leaves, Blaine thinks about how he told Kurt he wants his first time to mean something; to be with someone he cares for. He thinks about how the person he was talking about is probably passed out in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"...sure he could get the pick of anyone that wants him," the co-host of some entertainment show says, sounding confused. "I just wonder who the lucky person will be to get what tons of people want."

"I'd be happy to help him out," the other co-host, a guy several years older than him, says with a small laugh.

Blaine rolls his eyes and huffs. He grabs the remote and hits the off button more forcefully than he needs to. In no way in hell would he sleep with that guy. He has no idea why he thought it would be a good thing to watch that. He guessed it would have died down a bit by now. But it doesn't seem that way. It's still mainly talked about.

A quick look around his hotel room tells Blaine he needs to get out for a bit. He's been holed up inside with Kurt for the past few days. Not since their visit to the bar has he gone anywhere.

Jumping out of bed, he goes to the bathroom. A hot shower and change of clothes later, Blaine finds himself outside in the summer sun and fresh air. Aviator sunglasses slipped on and perched on his nose, Blaine starts to walk down the sidewalk. A couple of hours of doing nothing much but walking around shops is exactly what he needs to distract him.

After browsing through some stores, Blaine finds himself in an ice cream shop. He thinks about how nice his outing out has been so far. No one has yet to come up to him and say something he definitely doesn't want to hear today. It's nice to go out and be left alone by people.

"Oh, my God!"

Blaine groans. He already knows. Knows it's somebody who's recognized him. Head turned to where the voice came from, Blaine finds a guy about his age standing a few feet away. The guy is cute. But Blaine can tell he's far from his type.

"Hi." Blaine nods his head and smiles; sees as the guy comes closer to him.

"I'm Gus." Gus holds out his hand.

Blaine shakes Gus' hand.

"Big fan."

"Thanks." Blaine pulls his hand away when Gus won't let go.

"You know," Gus grins, a sparkle to his dark green eyes, "I said if I had the chance to run into you while you were still here, I would say this."

The smile on Blaine's face drops. "Say what?" he asks, weary of what is going to come out of the guy's mouth next.

"I would happily forget I have a boyfriend to sleep with you." Gus grins and Blaine feels a shiver run through him in a bad way.

"Really?" Blaine says shocked, and appalled. "In the middle of an ice cream shop?"

"What?" Gus says, looking and sounding like he did nothing wrong.

"Do you really think I want a guy I don't know coming up to me and asking to sleep with me?"

"Just being nice." Gus grins, obviously still not caring what he said and did. "Trying to help."

"Help?" Blaine barks out a small laugh, not believing this guy. "You're not helping anything. You're being inconsiderate and rude. So, please, just...go back to your boyfriend." Blaine turns on his heel and walks away.

Now agitated and annoyed, Blaine throws away his half-eaten ice cream cone after losing his appetite. He can't believe the nerve of that guy. Or all the people saying they'll sleep with him, like he's some guy to just give it up to anyone that offers. Not even a simple trip outside can go without someone bombarding him with offers of sex.

After stopping for some fans several minutes later, Blaine goes into a Barnes and Noble to get away from running into more fans. But as he walks among the aisles of bookshelves, fingers running over spines of books as he passes them, he finds himself lonely. Knowing there's only one person he wants to see, he pulls out his phone and calls Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine greets him when he answers.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt cheerfully replies. "Where are you? I went looking for you in your room, and you were gone."

"I'm at the Barnes and Noble a few blocks over," Blaine answers.

"Doing what?" Kurt asks with a low laugh.

"Nothing much. Browsing. I was, actually, casually walking down the sidewalk when I suddenly hear loud screams."

"Fans," Kurt says without having to ask.

"Yup. After I signed autographs and took pictures, I wanted to be by myself for a bit. I came in here and hid," Blaine explains. "Now, I'm bored sitting here alone."

"Poor, baby," Kurt jokes in an overdramatic endearing voice.

"Can you come over?"

"You sound like you're ten, again, and asking me to stay the night," Kurt teases, a small laugh falling from his lips.

"At least you don't have to ask your dad this time. Will you come?"

"Of course I will. I'll be there as soon as I can be."

"Alright." Ending the call, Blaine grabs a random book from the shelf and sits down on the floor.

Aimlessly flipping through the pages of the book, seeing places from all over the world, Blaine welcomes the peace and quiet he gets as he sits there on the floor of the Barnes and Noble. Unsuspecting people pass him by. Of course, he sees no one under the age of twenty-five even come close to this section in the thirty minutes that he sits there.

Blaine breathes a deep sigh of relief when he sees Kurt turn the corner down the aisle of bookshelves he's hiding down. A plastic, see through Starbucks coffee cup in his hand. Blaine knows it's for him; is his favorite drink. Knows Kurt got it for him to try and cheer him up.

"So," Kurt sighs as he sits next to him, holding out the cup of coffee he bought Blaine. "How's life?" A grin spreads across his face.

"Terrible," Blaine answers, sounding defeated. That's how he's been feeling more and more lately: defeated. He feels defeated in life. He needs to get out of everything for a while. Out of the city to get out of his head.

"Hey," Kurt says, pulling Blaine's attention back to where they are. "Don't."

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologizes.

"Don't apologize, either." Kurt scoots closer to Blaine, wrapping an arm around him in a comforting embrace. Blaine feels as he rests his chin on his shoulder; breath warm on his cheek when he talks. "I hate seeing you so sad."

Blaine turns his head. He stares into Kurt's eyes a mixture of blue and green today; like an ocean. "I'm better that you're here, now."

Kurt's beaming smile at him makes Blaine's heart flutter in his chest. He loves that so much. Loves making Kurt that happy.

"You only say that because I bought you Starbucks," Kurt jokes.

"Sad but true." Blaine lifts his cup and takes a drink, the chilled coffee sweet on his tongue. "It's all you're good for to me: comfort and Starbucks."

"I'll remember that the next time you're asking me to endure a week of press with you." Kurt laughs as he lays his head on Blaine's shoulder. "How was your trip out?"

"Good up until some guy offered to sleep with me."

"Again?" Kurt's voice carries a tone to it; an edge of sharpness. Sounds like he's angered by what Blaine is being asked.

"Yeah." Blaine nods his head.

"That sucks."

"I'm so feed up with all this. It's annoying and agitating. You know," Blaine huffs. "Sometimes I just want to get it over with. I just want to fuck somebody so I can say I did. So I can stop all these people from asking."

"But you won't, because I know you," Kurt tells him with a small laugh. "I know you were being honest when you said you wanted it to matter. For it to be with someone you care about."

"You're right."

"I'm always right."

Blaine chuckles when he sees Kurt preen a little. "Obviously, you don't let it get to your head," he laughs.

Kurt just laughs and playfully jabs Blaine in his side. "Blaine?" he says after a few moments.

"Yeah?"

"Why are we in the travel section?" Kurt asks after getting a good look at the books in front of him.

"This is where I hid," Blaine says. "Didn't really see where I was."

"And decided to read up on the best vacation spots?" Kurt chuckles as he opens the book sitting in front of Blaine.

"I just grabbed a random book to read to blend in."

"Surprised you didn't grab a picture book that popped up when you opened it. I know how much you love those," Kurt teases.

"Shut up." Blaine grins as he playfully shoves Kurt.

"So," Kurt says as he takes the Starbucks cup from Blaine's hand and takes a drink. "What places does this book recommend?"

"The normal," Blaine answers. "France. Italy. Europe."

"Remember when you took me to France with you for your last movie?" Kurt flips through the pages of the book.

Blaine does remember. Remembers one specific moment of that trip that's stayed with him for the past year and a half. "Yeah." He nods his head. "You complained that you were going to get fat because of the food."

"Hey, I did gain, like, five pounds," Kurt says, patting his stomach for emphasis. "But it was so worth it. That was a great trip."

"Yeah," Blaine agrees. "It was."

Blaine thinks about how much fun Kurt and he had on that trip to France. And the other trips they've been on.

A trip, Blaine thinks. That's what he needs. A vacation away from it all. A trip with Kurt to somewhere he can relax and have fun, and not worry about people talking about him. Where he doesn't have to worry about crazy offers of sex from people he doesn't know. A place where he can just be with his friend without any kind of distractions from the world.

"Let's get out of here, Kurt," Blaine says.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Seychelles."

Kurt lets out a small, happy laugh. "I thought you were going to say the movies, or something. What in the world is Seychelles?"

"It's a group of islands off the coast of Africa." Blaine opens the closed book to the appropriate page and hands it off to Kurt. "There's a resort. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Let's go."

Kurt looks at the pages that talk about the islands. "It is gorgeous."

"So, do you want to go?"

"I don't know, Blaine," Kurt reluctantly says. "It's expensive."

"I'll pay for you."

"Blaine," Kurt sighs. "I'm not a charity case. I can't have you always doing this kind of stuff for me. I can't have you wasting money on me."

"It's not wasting, Kurt. I love doing this for you," Blaine argues.

"I know you do." Kurt lets out a small sigh. "I just don't want you to think you always have to pay for me."

"I have more than enough money for the both of us for many lifetimes over. Let me spoil my best friend I love." Blaine sees the corner of Kurt's mouth twitch up in a small smile. "And think of it as part graduation and part thank you gift for being with me during the press week." Blaine takes Kurt's hand and smiles. "Come with me, Kurt. Let's go away and have fun."

"I shouldn't-"

"You should," Blaine cuts him off. He rests his forehead to Kurt's, staring into his eyes. "You should come with me, Kurt. Let's disappear for a few days."

"Like we wanted to when we were seventeen?" Kurt laughs.

Blaine smiles as he remembers that. How Kurt tried to comfort him about being tired over all the fame and success that seemed to follow him everywhere. He recalls being held by Kurt as they laid on his bed and saying he just wanted to disappear for some time with Kurt. Kurt said they could go anywhere he wanted as long as he was with him. In the end, disappearing was going to their treehouse they built when they were younger for a night.

"Yeah," Blaine laughs. "Like when we were seventeen. Only for real this time; and not escaping to our treehouse."

"That was still fun, though."

"Yeah, it was."

Silence washes over them as Blaine lets Kurt think his offer over.

"Okay," Kurt finally says after a few moments to break the silence.

"Okay?" Blaine beams at him.

Kurt can't fight his smile. "Okay, let's do it. Let's go."

"You are the best! I love you." Blaine grabs Kurt's face in excitement and gives him a quick kiss to his lips. It creates a tingle he feels all the way down to his toes. Before he does something he shouldn't, Blaine let's go of Kurt and pulls back to put some much needed space between them.

"I know I'm the best." Kurt smirks as he lifts an eyebrow. "And I love you."

* * *

"I hate you, Blaine Anderson." There's no kind of honesty in Kurt's voice when he directs that to Blaine a week later in a doctor's office.

After knowing each other for fourteen years, Blaine has only seen Kurt's dislike for needles grow with each year. That's why he's with him in the room as he gets the required shots to leave the country.

"You'll love me when we get there," Blaine replies.

"Will you at least hold my damn hand?!" Kurt holds out his hand for Blaine.

Blaine happily slips his hand in Kurt's.

"So, gentlemen," the doctor, Mr. Miller, as the blue stitching in his lab coat reads, and who looks to be in his sixties says, "where are we going?"

"Off the coast of Africa, then Africa," Blaine answers, excitement in his voice.

"Oh, my god!" Kurt groans, turning to bury his face in Blaine's chest when the doctor lifts the first syringe.

Blaine gently cups the back of Kurt's head, softly stroking his thumb over his lower neck. He gives him the comfort he seeks. Tries to make him forget what's happening.

He watches as Dr. Miller wipes at the area of Kurt's arm where he'll be administering the shots.

"My granddaughter is a huge fan of yours," Dr. Miller says as he pushes the needle into Kurt's arm and pushes the syringe down.

Blaine slightly grimaces when Kurt roughly squeezes his hand. "That's lovely to hear," he says as he fights through the pain Kurt is causing. Probably more painful than what Kurt's experiencing. "Would you like me to sign something for her?"

"Would you? That would be great!" Dr. Miller exclaims as he sets the empty syringe down to pick up the other one. "Last one," he announces.

Kurt groans again.

By the time they're walking out of the doctor's office, Kurt's arm sporting two band-aids, and Dr. Miller now in possession of Blaine's autograph for his granddaughter on one of his subscription papers, Blaine is ready to go back to his hotel room and lie down. "How about a movie back at my room?" he suggests to Kurt, who grumpily rubs his arm in a soft, soothing way.

"Only if you get me the biggest cheeseburger with fries, and a strawberry milkshake," Kurt replies.

"Deal." As they walk out of the building, Blaine groans at the swarm of fans and paparazzi waiting for him. He never understands how they know where he'll be. But, he deals with it. Smiles and waves; ignores the rude comments and questions asked of him. Ones mainly about his sex life. Ignores the fans offering to help him lose his virginity. Embarrassment hits him hard as they shout that. He wants to scream back at them that he's okay. He most definitely doesn't need their help. Instead, he keeps his mouth shut and just continues to smile and wave.

With Kurt walking in front of him and climbing into the back of the town car he is using for his stay here, Blaine climbs in after him. Door shut behind him, he breathes.

"I seriously don't know how you do it every day," Kurt says as they start to drive off.

"I just do. But it's gotten worse with people yelling they want to sleep with me," Blaine adds. "Not exactly something I want to hear."

"I'm sorry." Kurt reaches over takes Blaine's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"It's not your fault," Blaine tells him. "Besides, I won't have to deal with it for almost two weeks after Monday."

"By the way," Kurt says as he rests his head back on the seat. "My dad says you need to stop by soon."

"You talked to him?"

"Yeah." Kurt nods his head. "This morning. I wanted to talk to him before we left."

"What'd he say?"

"Wanted to know why him and Carole weren't invited." Kurt lets out a small laugh.

Blaine laughs along with Kurt. "Is he okay with me taking you half-way across the world?"

"He is." Kurt lets out a soft sigh. "He told me not to be stupid. To be safe?"

"Safe? From what?"

"Oh. He...um..." Kurt lifts his head, sounding and looking flustered. "He doesn't want me bitten by a snake, or eaten by a lion."

In Kurt's eyes, Blaine can see there's something else Kurt is hiding; that he's not saying. But, he doesn't push it. Figures if it's something Kurt wanted him to hear, he would have told him. "Oh." Blaine nods his head in understanding. "I highly doubt a lion will eat you."

"You're right. I'll throw you at him to protect me and run the other way." Kurt grins.

"You're the greatest friend I could ever ask for," Blaine sarcastically replies with a fake cheeriness to his voice.

"I know," Kurt says, smile getting bigger as he sits up a bit straighter. "That's why you're taking me half-way across the world with you."

Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt when he scoots close into his side, resting his head on his shoulder. "It is," he chuckles.

The next night, several hours from leaving, Blaine knocks on Kurt's hotel room door. When the door is swung open a few seconds later, a frantic looking Kurt stands in front of him. Just behind him, he can make out a half-packed bag sitting open on the bed. "Packing at the last minute. You never learn." Blaine steps into the room when Kurt steps out of the way.

"Yes, I never learn. You think I would," Kurt says as he folds a shirt and lays it on the other folded clothes already in the bag. "Besides, it's just this last bag, and I'm finished."

"Need some help, then?" Blaine grabs a pair of Kurt's shorts and folds them.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt's bags packed and ready, Blaine sits on the edge of his bed. He laughs when Kurt flops facedown on the bed. He hears him say something that is muffled by the bed. "What was that?"

"I said," Kurt says as he turns his head. "That I hate packing."

"I know you do." Blaine places a hand at Kurt's lower back and soothing rubs the spot. "Now you're finished. So, that's one less thing to worry about."

"Oh, that reminds me. I almost completely forgot." Kurt sits up and pushes off the bed to stand. "I need to go buy a couple last things."

"Want me to go with you?" Blaine stands up ready to go with Kurt.

"No." Kurt shakes his head. Blaine notices a blush begin to stain his cheeks. "That's okay. I'm literally going to be in and out."

"Okay," Blaine says, deciding not to question why Kurt would be blushing. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

After saying goodnight to Kurt, Blaine goes back to his room.

"Is this a smart idea, Blaine?" Pam asks him as soon as he's in his room and the door.

"It's just a vacation, Pam," he replies with a small laugh.

"Yeah, with you and Kurt alone," she points out.

"Pam, nothing's going to happen." Of course, Blaine doesn't say he wishes something would.

"What about France?" she says. "I know you didn't expect anything to happen then. And look at that."

At the mention of France, Blaine feels a tingly sensation all over his body. He wishes to be back to that night under the stars and standing on the balcony of the hotel with the Eiffel Tower lit up in the distance. "I...Nothing's going to happen," Blaine slightly stammers. "Trust me, Pam, this isn't going to be France."

"Just...Be careful, Blaine. You were so heartbroken after France. I know you love him, and I don't want to see your heart broken, again," she tells him as she moves to stand in front of him. She places a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Be safe. In every sense of the word."

"I will be, Pam," Blaine tells her.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you when you get back. Have fun." Pam leans over and kisses Blaine's cheek.

"I will. See you later."

After Pam leaves, Blaine falls back in his bed and instantly falls asleep, and more than ready to leave the country with Kurt.

By the time they're on the plane and taking off the next morning, Blaine is more than ready to leave the chaos of his life behind for almost two weeks. "Ready to disappear with me?" he asks Kurt.

"Absolutely," Kurt replies with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone that has favorited, followed, and commented on this story so far. I appreciate every single one of them.**

* * *

Warm sun falling over him wakes up Blaine. Eyes slowly opening, scared for a moment when he takes a look around the unfamiliar place he's in, it rushes back to him that he's off the coast of Africa at a resort in the Seychelles islands. Sitting up, stretching and yawning, not really recalling falling asleep, Blaine laughs when he sees his half-unpacked bag. He figures sometime during packing he laid down and fell asleep.

Stomach growling, not having eaten in God knows when, he walks out the bedroom he picked and to the kitchen. A look around the villa Kurt and he are staying at, Blaine knows he has to thank Pam for picking this place. Even though it's on the pricey side, it's luxurious and beautiful. And with him, he doesn't care about the price. Money was never an issue. As long as he and Kurt have a fun, relaxing time it will all be worth it.

Grabbing an apple and bottle of water from the fridge, Blaine stands against the counter and eats in silence for a few moments. Apple core tossed away when finished, he pushes off the counter and goes off to look for Kurt in one of the other two rooms available. When he finds Kurt asleep on his bed with his bag half-unpacked on the floor, Blaine quietly laughs to himself. It's not hard to see Kurt did the same thing as him. He doesn't blame him. The trip just getting here was more exhausting than Blaine expected. But so far, it seems worth it.

The sound of waves crashing to shore catch Blaine's attention. Leaving Kurt to sleep, he walks out onto the deck and towards the beach nearby. The beach is gorgeous. The clear, blue water and white sand has Blaine itching to lie on the shore and just let the water rush over him.

The air carries the smell of the ocean; the smell of sea salt as Blaine stands at the edge of the shore. The air is cool as it blows across his skin. Cool water rushes up and splashes around his ankles. Feet sink into wet sand; getting between his toes. Blaine closes his eyes and tips his head back, welcoming the sun that falls on him.

Blaine doesn't know how long he stands there on the beach, listening to the waves crash to shore, feeling the water rush around his legs. It's calm. Peaceful. It brings a sense of ease over him like he was seeking when he said he wanted to go on a vacation. He almost doesn't want to leave. Staying there on the beach for the whole trip sounds perfect. But two things keep him from doing that. Blaine knows if he stands under the sun too long he'll be regretting it later. And he's hungry. That apple he ate only managing to quell his appetite for a bit.

The sun setting in the horizon, throwing an array of oranges and reds and yellows on the water is the last thing Blaine sees before he turns on his heels and heads back.

Back at the villa a few minutes later, Blaine finds Kurt sitting at the kitchen island looking still half-asleep as he snacks on grapes. "How you are?" He walks up to Kurt and takes a grape.

"I now hate traveling," Kurt lightly gripes as he chews on a grape.

"It wasn't so bad."

"I'm pretty sure I died on that trip, and what sits in front of you is a zombie."

"Well, I gotta say for a dead guy, you still manage to look adorable," Blaine says with a small laugh.

Kurt smiles at that. "Where were you?"

"At the beach," Blaine answers.

"How was it?"

"Beautiful."

"That sounds nice. I would have gone with you." Kurt stretches and yawns. "But I was tired. Didn't mean to pass out."

"Me either," Blaine says as he walks over to the fridge. "But that nap is exactly what I needed."

"Ditto."

"How about dinner?"

"Please." Kurt pushes away the unfinished grapes. "I'm starved for something other than grapes."

"I'm no chef, so I can't promise a four course meal," Blaine says as he looks over the items in the fridge. "What are you hungry for?"

"I don't care," Kurt says. "As long as you feed me."

Blaine laughs. "How do sandwiches sound, then?"

"Easy and delicious," Kurt replies.

As they sit on the couch with their sandwiches, the TV turned on to a random channel showing a movie, Kurt pressed close into his side, Blaine barely pays attention to what is showing on the TV as he eats.

"We should use the chef this place offers at least once while we're here," Kurt says as he tears off the crust of the bread.

"What? You don't like my cooking?" Blaine says, pretending to be hurt and offended.

"I'm not sure we can qualify this as cooking," Kurt laughs as he gestures to his sandwich. "I'm just saying, if we have something at our disposal, we should use it."

"What about you? You cook," Blaine points out.

"I'm on vacation, Blaine," Kurt reminds him. "I won't be cooking for your lazy butt the whole time."

"Ah, but you'll cook for me." Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's shoulders and brings him close to him, planting a kiss at his temple. "I knew I lugged you here for a reason."

"Nice to know," Kurt says, sounding upset. Blaine knows he's faking, though. He can tell by the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile, and the way his eyes still shine with joy.

Suddenly, Blaine has an idea.

"Let's go swimming," Blaine suggests.

Kurt looks at him like he's dumb. "Blaine, we can't go swimming. It's almost nine."

"There's no law that says we can't swim at night."

"We just ate." Kurt gestures to their empty plates still sitting on their laps.

"We'll be careful. Besides, that whole waiting an hour thing is overrated."

"It's overrated for a reason," Kurt mutters under his breath.

Blaine snorts.

Kurt lets out a loud huff. Blaine stares into eyes the color of sea foam today as Kurt clearly debates with himself over going swimming or not. "Alright," Kurt finally says. "But only for a short time."

"Yes!" Blaine excitedly exclaims. He sets the plate down and jumps up, eager to get in the water. He reaches down and grabs Kurt's hand, attempting to pull him up off the couch. "Let's go."

"Um...In case you haven't noticed, I'm not properly attired to swim." Kurt gestures to his clothes wrinkled from sleeping in them.

"Proper schmoper," Blaine replies. "We'll swim in our underwear."

"You're so weird, Blaine Anderson," Kurt teases as he stands up off the couch and follows Blaine out onto the deck with the pool.

At one of the ends of the pool, Kurt across from him, Blaine undresses. Down to his black boxer-briefs, he sits down at the edge of the pool and lowers himself into the warm water. Across from him, Kurt slinks into the water.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Kurt says as he swims over to Blaine, keeping his head above the water.

"I'm not making you do anything." Blaine swims backwards as he swims around Kurt who just sways in the water.

"You're here of your own free will."

"No, I'm not. If I had said no, you would have used your puppy dog eyes on me. The same look you've used on me to get what you want since we were eight. You use it cause you know I can't say no to it. Right?" Kurt arches an eyebrow at Blaine, giving him a look daring him to prove him wrong.

"You act like you don't have a look!" Blaine says in defense.

"I don't have a look."

"Yes, you do." Blaine nods his head as he stops swimming and faces Kurt. "Your eyes plead with want as you bite the corner of your bottom lip. Every time you do it, I can't refuse you."

"Huh." Kurt sounds surprised by Blaine's words. "I can't believe I have a look. I'll have to use it on you more often."

Blaine splashes Kurt with water, making him splash back. They splash back and forth until their hair is soaked. "Having fun?" Blaine asks after their little splash fight.

"Yeah, I am." Kurt grins as he nods his head. "I do have to say, it's beautiful out here under the night sky."

"Told you." Blaine smirks with pride at being right. "Did you call your dad and tell him we made it here?"

"Yeah," Kurt says. "You tell your parents?"

"Yup," Blaine replies.

"Where are they now?"

"They just made it to Rome a few days ago," Blaine tells Kurt.

"Are they enjoying their tour of Europe?"

"Vastly enjoying it. I keep expecting them to call and say they're staying permanently."

"Tell them I said hi the next time you talk to them," Kurt says.

"Alright." Blaine knows how much his parents love Kurt, so they'll just probably want to talk with him themselves. He doesn't blame them. Kurt is a great guy. And he knows his mom has always secretly wished they got together. That would make two of them.

Diving under the water, Blaine tries not to think about Kurt and the what if's of their relationship. If he does that, he could waste this vacation on things he can't change. It's better to focus on the things they do have; to think about their close friendship that he treasures every day. He couldn't ask for a better friend in his life.

Breaking the surface of the water, sputtering water, and wiping a hand down his face, Blaine feels as Kurt swims right up next to him.

"Blaine, I love you. I do," Kurt says with an air of laughter to his voice. "But I'm getting out."

"I think I'll get out, too. No fun swimming alone."

Blaine easily pulls himself out of the pool. Wet, and dripping water as he walks, pile of clothes in his arms, he heads for his bedroom. Too lazy to shower, he pulls on a change of clothes and grabs the bag with his toiletries in it.

Not thinking of much as he brushes his teeth, Blaine smiles when he sees Kurt walk into the bathroom. Mouth rinsed out, he turns to face him. Kurt's hair is still damp; the collar of his shirt lightly wet from the water that drips from his hair. "What? Can't find your bathroom?" Blaine teases.

"No," Kurt says as he squeezes toothpaste onto the bristles of his toothbrush. "This place is too big. Didn't want to be alone."

"It's not that big," Blaine comments as he leans back against the sink.

"Blaine, there's three private pools," Kurt replies as he lifts an eyebrow. "That's kind of excessive just for two people."

"So, it's spacious. Nothing wrong with that."

Kurt just shakes his head as he laughs. "You're crazy," he teases after he finishes brushing his teeth.

"Yet you still tolerate me."

"And I don't know why." Kurt smirks.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt's cheek.

"Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt says back as he stays where he's at.

At the door, Blaine stops when Kurt calls his name. "Yeah?" he says as he turns to face him.

"Thanks. For this," Kurt appreciatively says as he gestures his hand around. "For bringing me here with you."

"You're welcome." Blaine smiles. "There's no one else I'd rather have here with me."

"You're a great guy, Blaine," Kurt says, catching Blaine by surprise with those words. "Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"T-Thanks," Blaine slightly stammers, heart racing.

He wants to say something. But he's too scared to. Instead, he walks out of the bathroom and to where his bedroom is.

On the edge of the bed, seeing the light of Kurt's room across the way, all Blaine can think about is what he said. Those words. Those words wonderful to hear from Kurt. But, he wishes he could have told him that the only guy that should be lucky to have him is him.

The light going off in Kurt's room, Blaine lies down and shuts his own light off. In the dark, chest rising and falling as he breathes, the faint sound of waves crashing to shore nearby, he thinks about Kurt. Thinks about him in his bed alone. Wonders what it would be like to crawl into bed with him and pull him close; to have him close enough he could feel his heartbeat, bury his nose in the curve of his neck and fall asleep to the smell of him. It's those thoughts that Blaine slowly drifts off to with a smile on his lips.

The sound of feet softly padding across the floor wake Blaine up from his state of being half-asleep several minutes later. Blearily blinking the sleep from his eyes, an easily recognizable figure walking toward his bed, Blaine is confused. He doesn't get why Kurt would come over to him.

"Kurt?" Surprise is evident in Blaine's voice as he talks. He sits up and watches as Kurt opens his robe and drops it to the floor; reveals his almost naked body.

Kurt's body is glorious. All the lines and curves and dips and edges. The expanse of smooth, pale skin Blaine wants to touch. To kiss. He wants to know what Kurt would taste like under his lips.

"K-Kurt? What are you doing?" Blaine tentatively winds his arm around Kurt's waist when Kurt climbs on the bed and into his lap. He revels in the feel of such soft skin under his hand.

For years, Blaine has had this fantasy. This exact fantasy of Kurt in his lap, naked and doing things that drove him wild. That's why he has to believe this isn't real. This can't be happening right now. He's asleep. That's what this is. He fell asleep and is dreaming. He has to be dreaming. Because fantasies don't easily come true like this.

"I have to be dreaming," Blaine says under his breath as he drops his forehead to Kurt's chest.

"You're not dreaming, Blaine," Kurt says with a small laugh.

Blaine feels as Kurt places his hands on his shoulders and kisses the back of his head. "Then what's happening?" He lifts his head to look at Kurt.

"I love you, Blaine. You know that," Kurt says with a steady voice as he reaches down and grabs at the hem of Blaine's shirt.

"I do know that." Not even thinking about it, Blaine lifts his arms above his head. The shirt pulled off and tossed to the floor.

"And I know you love me." Kurt bites his lower lip and smiles. Blaine nods his head. "You're my best friend in the entire world. I would do anything for you."

"You don't have to do this for me, Kurt." He's not stupid. Blaine knows what Kurt is doing. Offering. He knew the moment Kurt stood there half-naked in front of him. He just needed to hear him say it out loud. But he wants to let Kurt know that this isn't something that he feels he has to do.

"I know. And I love that you're giving me that choice." Kurt drops his forehead to Blaine's and breathes. A smile spreading across his face. "But, I'm still choosing to do it. We love each other, Blaine. You said you wanted it to matter. That you wanted your first time to be with someone you care about." Blaine stares into Kurt's eyes that are blue like the water of the ocean just outside. And just like the water outside, they hold a powerful force within them; they draw him in. Kurt reaches up and gently cups the side of Blaine's face. "You were there for me, Blaine. Through everything that mattered in my life so far. I want to be there for you on this. I want to give you this." Kurt leans forward and brushes his lips over Blaine's slightly parted ones. He drags his lips to Blaine's ear. Voice coming out faint when he talks. "Let me be there for you on this, Blaine. What do you say?"

Heart hammering away in his chest, nerves fought back to keep his body from shaking, pulse racing, Blaine knows he could never refuse Kurt's offer. It's the one thing he's wanted more than anything he can recall. If he had to, he would have given up all his success to have Kurt. Hell, he would still give up all he has to be with him beyond what Kurt is offering in this moment.

But Kurt's not offering anything beyond tonight. It's only this night he's giving Blaine. This single night of them being together in the most intimate way two people can be together. And Blaine will grasp at it and hold it tightly. Take it with all he has.

"O-Okay," Blaine stammers in reply.

Blaine watches as Kurt climbs off the bed and pushes his underwear off his hips. And he can't stop staring as Kurt stands there naked. The one and only time he ever saw Kurt naked was when he accidentally burst into his room when they were eighteen. Kurt had just showered and was about to get dressed. Blaine barged in right when Kurt dropped his towel and revealed his gorgeous ass. He stared for what felt like hours at Kurt's ass. Felt himself growing hard. It was only after catching Kurt's gaze in his mirror did he realize what he was doing. Profusely apologizing, and Kurt laughing it off as nothing, he closed the door and bolted.

For months after that incident, Blaine felt guilty about the fact that he jerked off to that image. So to have Kurt standing there naked in front of him is causing all kinds of reactions. Mainly, he's turned on, which isn't a big shock to him.

"I must admit," Kurt says as he reaches for the waistband of Blaine's pajama pants. "It's strange for you to be seeing me naked."

"Why?"

"Self-conscious, I guess," Kurt replies.

"Well, don't worry. You look better than amazing," Blaine says to ease some of Kurt's worries.

"Thanks."

Blaine feels as Kurt tugs at his pants. Lying back on the bed, chest expanding as he pulls in deep breaths, he lifts his hips. The material of his pants are pulled down and off from around his ankles.

Now naked as he lays there, embarrassment hitting hard as Kurt stares at him, Blaine has to look away. Has to look at something that makes him forget his best friend, the man he loves, is currently staring at his body.

They might be best friends back from when they were eight, but that doesn't mean that makes this any better. He's still shy as he lies there with nothing to cover him up. Nothing to hide behind. At least when he's shooting a sex scene in a movie, he knows what to do because of someone telling him. He gets to hide behind that comfort of not having to worry about making a fool of himself. But here, he has nothing to go by. He has no instructions that makes it easier. Here, he's on his own. Left to his own thoughts and actions. And that terrifies him. Scares him that he's going to royally screw up.

"Blaine," Kurt softly says as he climbs back on the bed and straddles his hips. "Look at me."

Blaine turns his head to look up at Kurt. Finds him worriedly staring down at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Blaine nods his head. "I'm just, you know...Nervous."

Kurt leans down and softly presses his lips to Blaine's. Blaine feels a jolt run through him at the touch. He stares into Kurt's eyes; thinks about the first kiss they shared a year and a half ago in France. Remembers how he's relived that kiss thousands of times, and wishing it would happen again. So to have Kurt kissing him, again, is amazing.

Eyes falling shut, Blaine deepens the kiss. Soft, full lips moving against his. He teases at the seam of Kurt's lips with his tongue. They part and he tentatively licks into Kurt's mouth. Memories of doing this on a balcony eighteen months before flash through Blaine's mind. Only this time, there's no excuse of traditions for this kiss. This kiss is happening because they want it to; because it feels right to what they are sharing. And as he kisses Kurt, tongue licking at the roof of Kurt's mouth, and gently sucking Kurt's lower lip, Blaine has never felt anything more right than this.

"Don't be nervous," Kurt faintly mumbles against Blaine's lips. "Just do what comes natural to you."

A deep moan is torn from Blaine's mouth when Kurt minutely starts to rock his hips down. He chases Kurt's mouth when he pulls up from the kiss to breathe. He wants those soft lips back on his. Kurt giggles and gives him what he wants. Lips press to his again as Kurt sets up a steady rhythm of moving his hips,

Natural to him, Blaine thinks. His hands immediately go to the back of Kurt's thighs. He grips them. Holds them as Kurt slowly rocks down on him.

Kurt sinuously moves on top of Blaine. Hips slowly rolling down. Cocks dragging together to send pleasure swimming through Blaine's body. As Kurt moves, kisses placed on his mouth and along his neck, Blaine feels like he's going to explode. Every touch, every kiss, every perfect drag of Kurt's cock along his brings him closer and closer to losing it in the best possible way. "Please," he manages to get out with a shaky voice.

When Kurt talks, there's a desperation and need to his voice. "Ready for more, Blaine?" Kurt stares down at him. Pupils blown wide with lust causing the color in his eyes to be pushed away by darkness. By a hunger and a need.

Blaine minutely nods his head.

Kurt pushes up to his knees and starts to step off the bed.

"Um...Kurt." Blaine stops him.

"What? Did you change your mind?"

"No." Blaine shakes his head. Changing his mind is the last thing he considers doing. "God, no. It's just...I didn't plan for this." In no way did he plan for this. If he had, he would have prepared better.

"Don't worry," Kurt smiles down at him, "I did."

Blaine climbs to the middle of the bed as Kurt grabs his robe and pulls a bottle of lube and a condom from a pocket.

"How long have you thought of doing this for me?" Blaine asks as Kurt crawls back onto the bed.

"Since the night we went to the bar," Kurt answers as he climbs into Blaine's lap. "After what you said in your hotel room, I figured I was the closest person to fit the criteria you had." Of course, Blaine doesn't say he was talking about him when he said what he said.

Blaine can't believe Kurt's thought of doing this for over two weeks. Although, he himself has thought of doing this for years.

Hand grabbed, Blaine feels as cold lube is squeezed onto his fingers. It instantly hits him what this means. "Are you sure you want to bottom?" he asks.

Kurt nods his head.

Respecting Kurt's decision, Blaine brings his hand around to Kurt's ass. One hand gently stroking over the soft flesh, the other pressing a finger to Kurt's hole. When Kurt lets out a hiss, Blaine jerks his hand away. "What?" he asks scared. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." Kurt shakes his head as he smiles. "It's cold."

"Oh...Sorry."

"It's okay."

Gently pressing the first finger into Kurt, Blaine stills his hand when it's fully in. Blaine can feel his heart hammering away in his chest; wonders if Kurt can hear it. This is all so much, and it's making him unable to think straight. His head is dizzy with surprise and disbelief. His body buzzing with want and need. Even though he should stop this now before they do something they can't come back from, he can't. The want for Kurt is too strong. It's all he can think about. It's all hell think about if he stops this now.

"Blaine?" Kurt quietly laughs after several heartbeats.

"Yeah?" he says with a slight shake to his voice.

"You can move your finger. I won't break."

"O-okay." Blaine nods his head.

He stretches him open. First with one finger, then he adds a second after Kurt asks for it. By the time he's working three fingers into Kurt, Blaine sees as Kurt rocks his hips down around the fingers.

"I'm ready," Kurt says as he reaches around to grab at Blaine's wrist.

Foil condom packet ripped open, and eyes on Kurt's hands, Blaine drops his head back and groans as Kurt reaches down and rolls the condom on. The faint touch of Kurt's fingers sends a burst of pleasure through Blaine. He trembles after Kurt squeezes lube onto his hand and strokes him a few times to spread it over his cock. Low in his stomach, he can already feel a heat building. Getting a good grip on the bed, Blaine starts to lift his hips up into Kurt's fist.

"Oh, fuck!" Blaine lifts his head and stares into Kurt's lust filled eyes. Just as soon as Kurt started stroking him, Blaine feels him still his hand. He looks up at him with eyes filled with a mixture of want. "Why'd you stop?" he lightly pants.

"I planned to do more than jerk you off," Kurt cheekily replies.

Blaine stares as Kurt moves to hover over him. Base of his cock gripped in Kurt's hand, his own hand at Kurt's hip, Blaine takes one final deep breath. Kurt winds an arm around his neck and brushes his lips over his right before he starts to lower himself. Kurt's teeth slight sink into his lower lip when he starts to lower himself down around his cock. Blaine ignores the flare of pain in favor of the feeling of the heat and tightness surrounding the head of his cock.

"Oh, God," Kurt sighs as he grips at Blaine's shoulders, stilling his hips.

"You okay?" Blaine asks as he comfortingly strokes his thumb over Kurt's hip.

"I think I should be asking you that." Kurt breathes as he continues to rock his hips down.

"Trust me, I'm terrific." Blaine smiles when Kurt laughs at that.

When Kurt pushes him to lie back on the bed, Blaine holds onto Kurt's hips as he sinks the rest of the way down on him. Buried inside Kurt, in the slick heat and tightness, Blaine can't remember a better feeling; is positive there is nothing as glorious as this.

He tries to focus his mind on other things so he doesn't come right that second. Talk about embarrassing. Thoughts of things that vary from fields of tulips to deadly tree frogs run through Blaine's mind. It helps. It calms his heart, and stops him from making a fool of himself. But when Kurt bends down to kiss him, it causes his hips to shift. The small movement has a spike of pleasure shooting up along Blaine's spine. And thoughts of flowers and animals quickly leave his mind. All that matters is Kurt doing that again. "Oh, God!" he moans as Kurt starts to move his hips.

"Good?" Kurt kisses the corner of Blaine's mouth, a hint of cockiness to his voice.

"Yes," Blaine breathily replies.

"Good."

Hands holding Kurt's hips as he sits up, Blaine sees, as well as feels, the movements of Kurt's hips. He sees as Kurt minutely rocks his hips down, gently grinding them and rolling them in a figure eight motion. He sees as Kurt moves like water. Rolls his hips like the waves of the ocean. Easily flowing from one movement into the next. He realizes early on that Kurt is going slow. It clicks for Blaine that Kurt wants him to experience every last feeling. And he does. Every slow drag and slide of Kurt up and down on him, every grind of his hips down, every clench around him sends trembles through Blaine.

He watches in pleasure and delight as Kurt slowly rides him; loving every mind-blowing second, eyes locked on Kurt's lust filled ones.

"You still doing okay?" Kurt asks as he drops his hips and rocks them forward.

Blaine moans as he arches his back, lifting his hips up into Kurt, nodding his head in reply. "W-why wouldn't I be doing okay?"

"I don't know." Kurt shrugs his shoulders as he slowly raises his hips, then drops them back down. "Just making sure."

"I'm great," Blaine assures Kurt. "Better than great, actually."

"So, you wouldn't mind if I go faster?"

Blaine vigorously shakes his head. Faster sounds just like what he needs. Kurt lets out a chuckle as he lifts his hips until just the head of his cock is stretching him open, staying there for several seconds. Minutely rocking his hips, soft moan mixing with Blaine's loud one, he slams his hips down. Blaine enjoys as Kurt does that a few more times, holding his hips up a bit longer than the time before dropping them back down.

At one point, Blaine thinks Kurt is trying to slowly torture him to death as he does that.

"You're killing me here," he jokes as Kurt rocks his hips forward with just the head of Blaine's cock stretching him open.

"You look alive and well to me." Blaine catches the smirk on Kurt's lips, and the arch of his eyebrow. "Besides, this feels good." Kurt emphasizes his point by rocking his hips, again, and moaning for added pleasure.

The sound of Kurt moaning, even though Blaine knows there's added emphasis on it, makes his body pulse with need. "Alright, it does feel good," Blaine concedes. "I'll give you that. But, can you go a bit faster like you said you would."

"I can do that," Kurt replies as he slowly drops and grinds his hips, the opposite of what Blaine wanted.

The next instant, hands brace themselves on Blaine's chest. Soon enough, he feels as Kurt starts to ride him faster and harder.

Arm wrapped around Kurt's waist, Blaine sits up and pulls him close to his body. As Kurt works his hips down around him, Blaine can feel the slide of his leaking cock against his stomach. It only further turns him on.

Mouth pressing kisses along Kurt's neck, Blaine lifts his hips up into Kurt's body to meet his thrust down on him. Repeatedly sinking into the delicious heat and tightness of Kurt's ass. It doesn't take long for them to set up a perfect rhythm of moving their bodies together. The drag and pull of muscles, of bodies is tantalizing and amazing.

As he thrust up into Kurt, Blaine can hear him panting into his ear. He'll hear little moans and whimpers that fall from Kurt's lips. The noises only further spurring him on to make sure this is as good for Kurt as it is for him.

After a while, Blaine feels a heat start to build low in his stomach. It coils and grows tight with each thrust of his hips up.

"I-I'm close," Kurt faintly moans into his ear.

"Me too." It's then that Blaine wishes this would never end. He wants to hold off from coming so he could spend longer doing this with Kurt. But it seems his body has other ideas as he's pushed closer and closer to his release.

Burying his face in the curve of Kurt's neck, the smell of chlorine lingering on his skin, hand splaying at his back, fingers curling against flesh, and digging in, Blaine pants and gasps as his orgasm builds low in his belly. After snapping his hips up a handful more times, he screws his eyes shut and screams into Kurt's neck as he lets go.

Indescribable pleasure falls over him and swims through every inch of his body. All of him is drowned in the feeling of his orgasm. He can't focus on anything else but the feeling that rushes through him for those perfect, intense moments.

As he starts to come back to himself, positive he blacked out for a few seconds, he feels the brush of Kurt's knuckles against his stomach. A few moments later, Kurt clenches around him as he hotly spills between their bodies.

They stay pressed close together, each coming down from their high. Collapsing back on the bed after a few moments, taking Kurt with him, Blaine wraps his arms around him and just holds him for a few seconds. They might be tired, and sweaty, and dirty, but Blaine looks past all that to hold Kurt.

"Congratulations, Blaine Anderson," Kurt grins as he lifts his head and gazes down at Blaine, "you're no longer a virgin."

"The only time I'm congratulated for losing something." Blaine chuckles, the sound hearty and pure.

"True." Kurt plants his arms on either side of Blaine's head and bends down, smirk on his lips. "But at least the world didn't watch this loss."

"Thank God!" Blaine playfully exclaims. "I couldn't handle the added stress."

"Don't be stressed. It was just sex."

"Just sex for us, but apparently headline making news for other people."

A feeling of loss runs through Blaine when Kurt lifts himself off him. He watches him climb off the bed.

"I'll be back in a second."

While he's gone, Blaine sits up and takes off the condom and ties it. In a daze of disbelief over what just happened, and how amazing it was, and not being able to grasp that he slept with Kurt. Blaine looks up when Kurt sits down next to him with several tissues. "Thanks," he says when Kurt hands a few over. Cleaning himself, and balling up the condom in one of the tissues, he drops them into the trash can.

"So," Kurt says as he lies back on the bed. Blaine can't stop from staring. He stares at Kurt's long legs, his toned stomach, his hips. But mainly, he stares at his cock. Embarrassed is what he should feel for staring, but Blaine has a feeling Kurt doesn't mind; going by the small smirk on his lips. "I heard you had sex. How was it?"

Blaine tears his eyes away from Kurt's naked body to look up at him. "I plead the fifth," he jokes.

Kurt nudges his leg with his foot, playfully scowling at him.

Blaine lies back on the bed and turns his head to look into Kurt's shining eyes. "It was amazing," he tells him. "Better than I could have ever imagined."

"Good." Kurt smiles with relief. "Didn't want you to have a bad first time."

"It was wonderful. Thank you." Blaine leans over and places a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt gently strokes his thumb over Blaine's lower lip when he pulls back. "I'm lucky," Kurt says.

"How so?" Blaine inquires.

"I got to give my best friend the first time he deserved." Kurt smiles.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that millions would kill to be in your place right now?" Blaine says with a small chuckle.

"A tiny bit," Kurt confesses with a grin. "But in all seriousness, it wasn't about that, Blaine."

"I know."

Blaine feels his heart race when Kurt scoots over and curls into his side. Gently stroking his fingers along the smooth expanse of Kurt's back, he knows he could stay in this moment forever and be happy. Because in this moment, he has the one person he cares for most in this world in his arms.

"Remember when we tried to build that treehouse by ourselves when we were nine?"

"Yeah," Kurt answers. "You fell out of the tree and broke your arm. Why?"

"You helped walk me home as I cried. Told me everything would be okay," Blaine says as he recalls that memory. He is pretty sure that was a defining moment for him about Kurt. He turns to look at Kurt. Stares into eyes now green like a forest. "You've always been there for me, Kurt. Not just now. Since day one. I love you for that. For always being by my side and saying it's going to be okay."

"I love you, too, Blaine." Kurt's voice trembles as tears fill his eyes. "And there's nowhere else I'd rather be than by your side. Now," Kurt says as he steadies his voice and wipes away the tear. "How about we do that one more time?"

Blaine's reply is to grab behind Kurt's head and bring him down for a hungry kiss.

Forty minutes later, Kurt clutches to his back, now adorned with scratches, and heavily pants into his ear. Blaine feels him still shuddering from his orgasm beneath him. "Holy shit!" he quietly exclaims.

Blaine laughs as he pulls out of Kurt and flops onto the bed. His heart races along with his pulse. He tries to catch his breath, again. His head and body dizzy with pleasure. A feeling of being sated for now overtaking him. He knows that won't last long. Not with Kurt.

"Oh, my God! I thought you were a virgin?" Kurt playfully accuses as he lies there on the bed. A huge grin on his face.

Blaine laughs. He likes that he's reduced Kurt to this state of shock; this state of pleasure. "Just because I was a virgin doesn't mean I couldn't learn up on a few tricks and moves."

Kurt turns on his side to face Blaine. Elbow propped up, and head resting in his hand. "Can I say it?"

"Say what?" Blaine replies, a sense of dread hitting him over what Kurt could possibly have to say at the moment.

"That that was fucking awesome. Awesome fucking." Kurt laughs at his words. Obviously pleased with himself.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." Kurt flops back down on the bed.

Blaine just shakes his head as he laughs.

As he watches Kurt sleep a few hours later, laid out on his stomach with the sheet resting low around his waist, Blaine still can't believe he slept with him. He, Blaine Anderson, is no longer a virgin. And he lost it to the one person he loves with his whole heart. The one person he wanted it to be with.

Pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's bare shoulder, letting his lips linger for a second, Blaine pulls back. He doesn't know what this means for their friendship. Doesn't know if after tonight that's it. But if it is, he'll treasure this night. Hold it close to him. Because Kurt gave him a night better than he could have asked for. Gave him a night that will be a memory of his to cherish for years to come.

"I am so in love with you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine whispers as he pushes hair back from Kurt's face.

Blaine smiles when Kurt unintelligently mumbles something in reply in his sleep. Lying back in bed, he closes his eyes and lets sleep pull him in.


	5. Chapter 5

The only downside to having an amazing night with Kurt is waking up to the reality of what they did the next morning. Like waking from a dream he wants to stay in forever.

Eyes opening, bed cold and empty where Kurt slept, Blaine sits up. Pleasure still lingers in his body like the last drizzle of an intense storm. Close to calling out for Kurt, he closes his mouth when he hears noises coming from the kitchen. Sheet thrown off his naked body, Blaine quietly makes his way to the bathroom to take a shower, and think.

Under the hot cascading water that soothes the aches and soreness all over his body, Blaine closes his eyes and thinks about Kurt. He still can't believe Kurt would do something like last night for him. That he would so willingly be with him even though it could ruin their friendship. That thought has fear suddenly running through Blaine. What if they've fucked this up? What if they've ruined their friendship for good over his sake? Was a night with Kurt worth the loss of their friendship? As Blaine thinks about that, he realizes that maybe it wasn't. He's rather have Kurt in his life as a friend, than not have him in his life.

Covering his face with his hands and groaning, Blaine wonders how weird things will be between him and Kurt now. Will there be unease around each other? Will there be an awkwardness because now they know each other intimately?

Drying off after stepping out of the shower, Blaine grips the rim of the sink and stares at himself in the slightly foggy mirror. The reflection he sees staring back at him is the same as before. But hazel eyes framed by long lashes now hold more behind them. Filled in them is a mixture of fear and love and want. On top of fearing losing Kurt after last night, Blaine still loves him deeply, and can't stop the deep want he now has for him. Because after last night, after knowing how great they are together, he wants more.

"You're an idiot, Blaine Anderson," he mutters to himself under his breath. Swiping his hand across the mirror to distort the image with the beads of water gathered there, he drops his head. This is already screwing with his head.

Finished drying off as he dresses in his room, only pulling on a loose cotton shirt and pajama bottoms, he walks out to the kitchen. He smiles, feeling his heart leap, at finding Kurt sitting at the kitchen island eating a bowl of cereal. For a few uninterrupted moments, he watches Kurt as he eats spoonful after spoonful of cereal. Not noticed by him, Blaine stands there and thinks how gorgeous Kurt is. How he manages to look stunning in the morning even after a night like the one last night. "Morning," he says to announce his presence before Kurt catches him and thinks him weird.

The look of absolute delight and joy that crosses Kurt's face when he looks up and smiles at Blaine has Blaine smiling.

"They actually have Fruit Loops stocked in the pantry," Kurt says surprised as he pours out cereal into his bowl.

"How about Cap'n Crunch?"

"I think I saw a box."

In the pantry that is close to a walk-in closet, Blaine grabs the box of Cap'n Crunch he finds. Sitting at the kitchen island by Kurt, pouring himself a bowl of cereal, Blaine doesn't say anything. What can he say? 'Hey, last night was fantastic. We should totally do it again and again.' Yeah right. Kurt would just shake his head and tell him what he figures Kurt thinks last night was: that it meant nothing. Last night for Kurt was just him helping out a friend. It doesn't mean more for him. No matter how much Blaine wishes differently. So, Blaine keeps his mouth shut until Kurt talks to him. No need to let something slip that could turn things bad quick.

The only sound heard in the kitchen is that of spoons often hitting bowls, and the crunch of cereal as it's eaten. It's almost uncomfortable how silent it is between them. Scratch that. It is uncomfortable. Blaine tries to think of things to say, but stops the words on his tongue mere seconds later when he thinks it's not the right thing.

Blaine thinks how it's only ever been like this once before. After the incident in France. But this different from that morning. This morning is after a night where they went further than what happened in France. This morning, they intimately know more about each other than yesterday. Blaine hopes and prays that the silence doesn't last. He knows they will have to talk about it sooner or later.

Mainly, he hates not being able to talk to his best friend like usual.

"So," Kurt finally says, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Did you sleep okay?"

Just like that, the tension that Blaine carried falls away for a few moments. But he still carries the worries of what last night meant, and could cause. "Yeah," he laughs as he nods his head. "I slept fine. You?"

"I slept okay," Kurt replies. "Although, I woke up this morning and freaked out for a second because I forgot where I was."

"Kurt, about last night, I-"

"I think I'm going to go to the beach," Kurt interrupts Blaine mid-sentence as he stands up. "If you want to join me, that's fine."

Blaine just sits there a bit shocked and stunned as Kurt hastily walks away from him; as if he's sick and needs to get out as soon as possible. Spoon clattering against the bowl as he drops it, Blaine runs his fingers through his still damp curls. He can't believe that happened; that Kurt walked away when he brought up the night before. He's not sure what it means. It does terrify him a bit, though.

With his and Kurt's dirty bowls dropped into the sink, Blaine goes and sits on the bed of his room. Laying back and staring up at the exposed rafters on the ceiling, he debates with himself if he should take up Kurt's offer of joining him on the beach. But from how Kurt sounded, he could tell he wanted to be alone for a bit. So, he stays there. Lies there and stares at the ceiling. He listens to the waves of the ocean crashing to shore nearby; imagines Kurt standing at the shore as water rushes around his ankles before going in. Turning onto his side, looking out at the scenery outside his glass-fronted wall, Blaine can just make out the beach beyond the trees. He wishes he could be out there with Kurt right now; wishes he could join him in the water. He mainly wishes he could do all that while holding Kurt's hand; holding him close while stealing sweet kisses every few seconds. The kind of kisses that would leave both of them giggling and smiling. Instead, he's here lying on this big bed alone feeling like he's missing out on happiness.

When he woke up this morning, Blaine had hoped things wouldn't change between him and Kurt. He hoped they could still be the best friends they were. But he already knows. He knows things have changed; that things are going to be weird and awkward. If breakfast is anything to go by, his friendship with Kurt has majorly drifted in a direction he didn't want it to go. He realizes his hope popped like a bubble in the air.

In desperate need to talk to someone about this, Blaine climbs off the bed and grabs his phone. Calling Pam, he walks out on to the deck as the line rings. Eyes often darting to the view of the beach he can just make out, Blaine feels his heart race at the possibility of seeing Kurt.

"How's it being lazy?" Pam chuckles. Blaine hears the sound of typing.

"I slept with him," Blaine blurts out. He really didn't mean to announce it like that. But he couldn't stop himself. The words left his mouth like they were pulled from his throat.

For a few seconds, there is silence; only the sound of them breathing. At one point, Blaine starts to think Pam hung up on him.

"Pam?"

"Blaine." Pam draws out a long sigh. "I told you."

"I know you did." Blaine rubs a hand over his face and huffs. "But..."

"But, what? He offered to sleep with you and you couldn't refuse?"

"Pretty much. Yes." Blaine nods his head even though Pam can't see him. He's not at all surprised that Pam figured out what Kurt would have done. Just as well as she knows him, she knows Kurt.

"I should have known this would happen. No! You know what, I did know this would happen," Pam says, voice rising with agitation and annoyance. "I knew the moment you said you two would be going there alone."

"I'm sorry, Pam."

"Don't apologize, Blaine. I understand why you did it."

"You do?" There's an air of surprise to Blaine's voice when he says that.

"You love him," Pam says. "Of course you would want to be with him."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So, why did you call me? It, obviously, wasn't to tell me the big news."

Blaine sits down and dunks his legs in the cool water of the pool. For a few seconds, he thinks over what to say. "I...I think I fucked up."

"How so?" Pam asks in a soft, comforting voice.

"It's...weird between us, now," Blaine answers. "He won't talk about it. It seems like he's avoiding me so I can't bring it up."

"Blaine, if this is France all over again, I want you to end this vacation, now," Pam tells him.

"It's not France."

"How do you know? From what you told me, it sounds like France."

"Yeah, you're right."

"You need to come back."

"No." Blaine shakes his head. "I need..."

"What? You need to what?" Pam inquires.

"Just give it a few days, okay?" Blaine ardently says. "If things don't change, I'll come back."

"Alright," Pam agrees. "Call me in four days. If things don't change, I want you on a plane back here."

"Deal."

"You are my most frustrating client."

"I'm your only client," Blaine laughs.

"And yet you manage to produce the stress of five clients."

"I love you, too, Pam."

"I gotta go. But I expect that call," Pam reminds him. "Try to at least relax and have fun while there, Blaine. It's a vacation."

"I will. Bye." After hanging up with Pam, and setting the phone down on the wood deck, Blaine sits there and just thinks. He thinks about his new relationship he now has with Kurt; thinks about how things have definitely changed. But mainly, he thinks about these next four days. He wonders if things can get better. He wonders if him and Kurt can get past this.

Legs swaying in the water creating ripples, Blaine is so lost in thought that he jumps when a hand touches his shoulder. Blaine tips his head back and looks up at Kurt, who smiles down at him.

"Sorry. Did I scare you? I called your name a few times," Kurt says.

For some reason, that has Blaine thinking about how Kurt sounded when he cried his name last night as he came. It has desire and heat stirring in his body. Something he doesn't need to be feeling right now when nothing can be done about it. Blaine figures his mind drifts again, because Kurt says his name to get his attention. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I asked if you were okay," Kurt chuckles.

"Yeah." Blaine nods his head. "I'm okay."

"Good." Kurt gives a small squeeze to Blaine's shoulder. "I'm starved. I'm going to make lunch. You hungry?"

Blaine nods his head. After Kurt leaves, Blaine drops his head and breathes. It seems a fire crawls over his skin from Kurt's touch. A heat consumes him. Without much thought, Blaine grips the edge of the pool and jumps in. Under the water, the noise of the world drowned out, he finds a weird kind of comfort and calm. It's peaceful where it seems his troubles can't touch him. It's under here that he relaxes.

Dripping wet as he walks inside, Blaine sees as Kurt moves around the kitchen making lunch. He stares as Kurt sucks his thumb into his mouth and licks off whatever was on there. It makes his body shiver with desire. When he looks up and sees him standing there, the heat spreads under Blaine's skin, again. With a simple look from Kurt, he finds himself caught up in want and need.

"Did you accidentally fall in?" Kurt asks with a laugh.

Blaine shakes his head.

"So, you willingly jumped in?"

Blaine can discern the obvious surprise in Kurt's voice as he talks. He nods his head.

"Why?"

Because you create an all-consuming fire in me with a single touch that makes any kind of rational thought impossible, Blaine thinks but doesn't say. "I...I was hot," he lies.

"Um...Okay," Kurt says, giving him a strange look. "Lunch is almost ready."

Nodding his head, Blaine walks to his bedroom. Stripping out of his wet clothes, and using the towel from that morning, Blaine dries off. Towel wrapped around his hips, he climbs onto the bed and lays back, draping his arm over his eyes. He needs to relax like Pam told him to.

When he opens his eyes several hours later, Blaine can see that the sun has set. He doesn't remember falling asleep. Wonders how long he's been out for. But the few hours he got make him feel amazing. After all, the few short hours the night before weren't enough.

Slowly sitting up and off the bed, the towel falls off his hips. Quickly, he gets dressed. A few feet from his bedroom, he can make out Kurt.

At the dining table, he finds Kurt playing with a napkin ring. In the air, Blaine can make out the smell of shrimp and lemons and assorted spices and herbs. It's then that his stomach growls. He hasn't eaten since breakfast, and he's starved.

"Is that dinner?" Blaine asks as he walks up to Kurt.

Kurt startles the slightest. "Wha-Yeah." He nods his head. "It should be ready."

As Kurt stands and walks over to the stove, Blaine sits down at the dining table. Uncorking the bottle of wine on the table, he pours himself and Kurt a glass. A plate of seafood pasta is set down in front of him. The aroma only reminding him how hungry he is.

"Dig in," Kurt says as he sets his plate down and sits.

That's all it takes for Blaine to start to eat like it's been days. Next to him, he hears Kurt laugh. When he looks up, he grins as he licks his lips. "Sorry. I'm starved."

"I'm not surprised. You slept through lunch." Kurt grabs a shrimp by it's tail and takes a bite.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night." The moment the words leave his mouth, Blaine sees Kurt drop his gaze to his plate of food. The happiness he saw on Kurt's face quickly drains away. "Kurt," Blaine says, dropping his fork. It clangs against the plate loudly. "We need to talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about, Blaine." Kurt spears a shrimp.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Blaine knows that's what Kurt is doing. He's avoiding the subject at hand as best as he can. And he's done a great job at that so far.

"Why do we need to talk about it? It happened, and that's that." Blaine is surprised by how nonchalant Kurt is trying to be about all this. Like it was nothing. But he knows him. He knows Kurt is doing his damnedest to keep how he feels about the night before locked away deep inside. And he knows for sure there's something there for Kurt; that he felt something last night. If there wasn't, he wouldn't try to avoid talking about it. "We can move on," Kurt says.

Blaine wants to say he doesn't want to move on. That he wants to further explore this thing they discovered was great between them. But he doesn't want to make Kurt feel uncomfortable. Push something on him he doesn't want.

"We're still the friends we were before, right?" Blaine worriedly asks.

Kurt instantly looks up at Blaine. "Of course we are," he says, trying to ease Blaine's worries. "Nothing that can happen between us will stop you from being my best friend, Blaine." Blaine smiles when Kurt reaches out and covers his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Yeah, it might be weird for a few days. No one is saying it won't be. But I won't let what we shared effect our friendship."

"Good," Blaine sighs. "Because I can't lose my best friend."

"You won't." Kurt smiles and squeezes Blaine's hand again. "You're stuck with me for life."

"Damn! Because my chance for a refund ran out quite a while ago," Blaine jokes, relieved when Kurt laughs.

At ease, and dinner finished, Blaine stands up and takes his empty plate to the sink. He helps Kurt clean the dishes, a comfortable silence shared between them. "Thanks for dinner," he says as he dries his hand on a towel. "I forgot how great your cooking was."

"Thanks." Kurt faces Blaine. "And it was no problem. You know how much I love to cook."

"I do." Blaine stands there for several heartbeats debating what to say. After he can't think of anything, he decides to just go back to his room. "I'm gonna lay down and check some messages."

Kurt nods his head. "Okay. I think I'll watch TV or something."

Tentatively leaning in to hug Kurt, arms wrapping around him, Blaine can immediately feel the unease and awkwardness between them. And he hates that. He hates that there's this space between Kurt and he that wasn't there before that is filling up with doubt over what to do or say. Blaine hates that he has to watch what to say around his best friend that he never had to do before. He hates how Kurt hasn't been his happy, carefree self today.

Maybe he should have never agreed to last night. A night of sex is not worth losing what he has with Kurt.

"Why is this so weird? It's just a hug." Kurt says, stating both their thoughts.

Maybe because last time we were this close, we were naked and panting, Blaine thinks.

Blaine shrugs his shoulders as he pulls back from the awkward hug. "You did say it would be weird for a few days. Maybe we'll be back to ourselves after that." Blaine hopes with all his might that that's what happens. That that's what this is. He isn't sure he could handle this being how it is around Kurt from now on.

"Maybe," Kurt agrees as he nods his head, forced smile on his lips. "I'm gonna go."

Back in his room and sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed, Blaine forgoes the messages, knowing it's probably just Pam telling him what he already knows; that he's an idiot who should have thought with his head instead of his dick. Too late for that. Distracted for a bit by playing games on his phone, he soon gets bored with that.

He starts to think about Kurt. Blaine finds his mind drifting to memories of Kurt naked in front of him. Eyes falling shut, and biting back a moan, Blaine feels his cock twitch in his pants as he remembers how Kurt looked as he rode him. His long, lithe body moving on top of his; the feeling of the heat and tightness around his cock; Kurt's ass he wants to bury himself inside, again.

Nearby, Blaine can barely hear whatever it is Kurt is watching on TV. The occasional audience laugh will reach his ears.

Quickly realizing he's fantasizing about his best friend who is only feet away, Blaine stops the thoughts in his head. Face covered with his hands and moaning, he starts to believe he's going to be making that call to Pam. With him hung-up on Kurt, and wanting him, and with Kurt acting like nothing happened, and their friendship weird, Blaine doesn't believe this is something that can be fixed; that can go back to normal in a few days.

Quickly pushing himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, Blaine takes a few deep breaths to relax. That's what this vacation was about, right? He came out here to not deal with problems for awhile. He came out here to relax and have fun. Instead, he finds himself sitting on top of the biggest problem of his life. And all because of Kurt. There's no anger or animosity towards him for what he did for him. He just hates that a vacation that meant to bring a calm over him is now filled with worry and doubt.

"I'm such an idiot," he quietly groans to himself as he hangs his head.

The sound of the nature reaching his ears, curious as to what Kurt is doing, Blaine decides to join Kurt for a bit. Walking over and finding him reading a book, not all that surprised by that, he sits down next to him. Kurt smiles at him. It's not a forced smile. It's the kind of smile that Blaine recognizes as Kurt's really happy smile; the kind that reaches his eyes and makes them crinkle a little at the corner. That look of pure enjoyment on Kurt's face when he sees him, has Blaine's heart swelling with more love for Kurt. The fact that Kurt can look at him like he's the moon to his sun makes Blaine want to fight to make it normal between them again.

Blaine realizes right then that he doesn't want to end this trip short. He wants to be here with Kurt.

"Mind if I join you?" Blaine says.

"I'd love to have your company," Kurt delightfully replies.

"Is that any good?" Blaine gestures to the movie Kurt is watching.

"I'm not sure yet," Kurt answers. "It's about time travel."

Time travel? Huh. Blaine thinks how he wishes he could travel back to the night before and relive it all over again. Do things differently. Cherish every moment more. Spend more time appreciating all of Kurt. Kiss every inch of him like he wanted to. Make the night last longer.

"You okay?" Kurt looks up at Blaine and asks after thirty minutes of them sitting there not saying a word between them.

"Oh…Yeah," Blaine answers as he minutely nods his head.

Blaine thinks how it shouldn't be like this between Kurt and he. It should be easy like it's always has been. There shouldn't be this space tinged with doubt between them. All because of a single night, things have drastically changed.

"Kurt?" Blaine softly whispers.

Soft, even breathing is the reply Blaine receives as he finds Kurt slumped against the armrest asleep. Book slipping from Kurt's hand, Blaine grabs it and sets it on the table in front of the couch. Standing there, Blaine hears the waves of the ocean crash to shore. The sound of birds mixes in, making it a perfect soundtrack to the beauty of where they're staying.

Blaine gazes at Kurt as he sleeps. He looks peaceful and serene. Still beautiful. Always beautiful to him. That's something he knows will never change.

Gently lifting Kurt up in his arms, smiling when Kurt wraps his arms around his neck, burying his face in the curve of his neck, unintelligently mumbling something, Blaine walks with him to his room. He lays Kurt on his bed; pulls the sheet over his body. Once he's sure he's comfortable and asleep, Blaine goes back to his room and flops down on the bed. Head buried in his pillows, Blaine is unable to stop thinking about Kurt, and how much of an affect he has on him.

"You're an idiot, Blaine Anderson," he mumbles to himself.


End file.
